1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a grinder, and more particularly to a grinder wherein a first grinding plate is capable of being detached from a second grinding plate so as to minimize the manufacturing cost and ease of operation of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional grinder usually comprises a first grinding unit and a second grinding unit operatively coupled with the first grinding unit to form a grinding cavity within the grinder for grinding a predetermined amount of objects, such as leaves, tobacco, and the likes.
More specifically, the first grinding unit comprises a first grinder housing, and a first grinder knife integrally mounted on the first grinder housing, whereas the second grinding unit comprises a second grinder housing, and a second grinder knife integrally mounted on the second grinder housing for coupling with the first grinding unit. The first grinder knife comprises a first supporting member and a plurality of first knife blades extended from the first supporting member, while the second grinder knife comprises a second supporting member and a plurality of second knife blades extended from the second supporting member towards the first supporting member for forming the grinder cavity between the first supporting member and the second supporting member. In order to grind leaves, for example, a user of the conventional grinder needs to put a predetermined amount of leaves into the grinding cavity, wherein the first and the second grinder knifes are driven to rotate in opposite directions respectively for cutting the finely leaves within the grinder cavity by the first and the second knife blades. As such, the leaves disposed within the grinder cavity are then grinded into tiny small pieces or even into powdered form for further use by the user. Very often, the conventional grinder may further comprise a collection arrangement coupled with the second grinder unit whereas the second supporting member further has a plurality of through collection slots formed thereon for allowing the grinded objects to drop into the object collection arrangement through the collection slots.
These are several disadvantages in association with this conventional grinder. First, for almost all conventional grinders, each of the first and the second grinding unit is usually an integral structure manufactured from a predetermined kind of materials, such as metallic materials. As a result, the first/second grinder housing is integrally connected with the corresponding grinder knife. Thus, one has to manufacture the grinder housing, the supporting member and the corresponding grinder knife in a one-piece manner. The problem, however, is that it is difficult and rather expensive to manufacture the grinder housing, the supporting member and the grinder knife as an integral one-piece structure. It utilizes the complicated CNC machine procedures. The procedure is time-consuming and also wastes large amount of material.
The second disadvantage is in relation to the one disadvantage. Since the first and the second grinding unit is manufactured as a one-piece integral structure, and that the first and the second grinding unit usually made of metallic materials, these make electroplating of the first and the second grinding unit inconvenient and effectively curtailing the possibility of having sophisticated aesthetic appearance on the part of the grinding unit: it is far more easier to electroplate separate components with different colors or aesthetic appearance than making the same aesthetic patterns in one integral one-piece structure. Since the majority of grinders are not expected to be high-end products, manufacturers simply cannot spend much money for adopting highly complicated manufacturing procedures. Moreover, since the grinder housing, the supporting member, and the grinder knife are made from the same predetermined material, conventional grinders substantially limited their use. For example, grinders made from a particular material may only be used for grinding a certain kinds of objects, and may not be utilized for grinding a wider selection of other objects. As a result, the circumstances in which conventional grinders can be used strictly depend on which materials are utilized for manufacturing them.